We Felt Red
by morgankit
Summary: For Samuraiko. Early in their relationship, Nasami notices the subtleties and changes in Kyuzo, and reminds herself how lust can become love. Warning! Adult situations!


**  
Warnings:** Graphic descriptions of adult sexual situations.**  
Notes:** Nasami is the generous character of Samurai-ko, of course! The title is from the song of the same name by Kaki King, "_Until We Felt Red_." 

The set up for this story is taken place in an alternate universe setting that I'm working on called "_CRAZYalways_." This is a stand alone one-shot that can fit anywhere in a regular AU fic. The rough outline for _Ca_ is that Kyuzo and Nasami work together under the yakuza syndicate in Tokyo. They have an intimate relationship throughout.

* * *

It was a cliché, Nasami knew, the first thing that causes an attraction from one person to another is their eyes. Still, she thought it to be entirely true. Not only does one hold an attraction for another for their eyes but also for a sense of identity solely represented in their eyes. 

Kyuzo had sunken eyes, she thought immediately when she was first able to see his face completely. The soft fold of his eye lid was dark and thick, making the slant of his lids close easily and sometimes he looked like he was about to fall asleep. It was just the way he was, she supposed, because he was so reclusive and non-confronting that he held himself away from people. Did he not think that he was handsome? Quite handsome, in fact. The realization of his sense of individuality suddenly made sense to her, and it was probably also the reason why he reminded her so well of Kuroshin.

It took her a while to realize that his irises were auburn in colour. When she came nearer to him (when at first, it was more like he let her come nearer to him), she found that his eyes were the softer colour of dried blood. It was a rarity for some people to have paler features with that type of iris. Their co-workers joked if he wore correctional lenses. He did, glasses, but not often at all. She was lucky if she was able to catch a glimpse of him with those thick frames on.

In the time that they had known each other, Nasami noticed that his hair was growing longer and shielded one side of his face, making his eye lids and underneath seem darker. It hid his nose sometimes – a very straight and long nose that lengthened the proportion of his already slender face – and often he would blow it out of the way of the center of his face. The cut of his hair made a halo around the rest of his face, uncut and layered just so that one would be able to tell how fluffy and soft it made him look. Other times in bad light, it made him mysterious and gruesomely fearful looking.

His jaw was nicely even and rarely littered with stray whiskers, she didn't know if he kept it clean that way or if he just never grew hair on his face. She liked the quirkiness of his mouth. He had perfect teeth that might shine if a black light was on and he had a slight overbite that was just noticeable enough to make the fullness of his bottom lip curve out with unbridled sensuality. He must not have realized it himself. Kyuzo had a gorgeous mouth.

Nasami thought about all of these things about him and more every time that he laid with her. She would always try to move in a position so that she was able to face him, trying to see if she could watch him come into submission to her. He would follow her in whatever she wanted if she asked it. He would make it happen for her. The knowledge of this nearly made her heart twist itself hard as if it was a squeezed fruit.

She'd never heard him become so loud when he climaxed with her. Nasami did know that it was common for practically all men to have stronger verbal reactions to orgasm than some women did, but when she was able to watch him, she was amazed at how emotionally responsive he was. A drastic change than how he presented himself everyday at work to her. It was more comforting to hear him breathe and pant and gasp and groan in her ear as she held onto him. As he held onto her. Emotionally responsive as he was when he made love to her, she liked him more like this; unrestrained, affectionate. Something that she could tell that he had never been when with another person prior.

This night, when he came seconds after her, he gasped so hard that his shoulders jerked back almost violently and he threw his head back, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut. Her hands gently moved up from his shoulders to his face, brushing his hair out of the way and tracing his features with the tips of her fingers. His head moved back and forth slowly in her touch. She took her time staring at him, and through shuddered breaths, he calmed down after a few minutes. When she could see all of him, he was delicious. His breath heavy on her face, he tasted of bitter spices and a natural masculinity that drove her wild.

When he calmed himself, he opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at him. She saw him grow red, even in the darkness, and she couldn't help but smile a small and warm smile and she brushed her hands all over his face again.

"Your eyes become darker when you're aroused…" she whispered, before she even knew she was about to say anything.

His eyes widened, on the tiny borderline of fear and confusion, perhaps. But then he relaxed and rested his head on her breast bone.

His arms where still around her possessively. He would have cramps if he fell asleep like that, but it was the only way that he could be near her heart. Her legs curled around him greedily and forbade him from moving away from inside of her.

If eyes are the first thing that a person might be attracted to, then it can just as well equal to the popular notion of "love at first sight." In her consideration of his feelings for her, love can become lust, just as lust can become love. Her arms tightened over his back and neither of them moved for a long time.


End file.
